


Baby-Doll's New Pet

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Baby-Doll searched for pockets to pick before she came across a stray cat near one alley.





	Baby-Doll's New Pet

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Baby-Doll searched for pockets to pick before she came across a stray cat near one alley. A smile formed. ''A new pet!''   
She approached the cat. Baby-Doll heard a hiss. ''I didn't mean to.'' 

Baby-Doll cried out as soon as the cat scratched her arm. It ran. 

''Naughty Mr. Cats!''

 

THE END


End file.
